


Until Next Time

by KMKH



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betaed, F/M, Professional Killers, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMKH/pseuds/KMKH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of Arturia and Gilgamesh if they were two professional assassins not in conflict with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Time

…

Heart beating faster and louder than ever, she finally slammed the door shut behind herself.

She had made it. She had felt death close, really close this time, but she had made it.

She let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding and relaxed slightly.

That was a mistake.

The next instant, her form was pressed against the door, with an arm around her waist and a hand caressing her face, and a pair of lips – sinful, _devious_ lips – were only a short distance from her mouth. A _very_ short distance.

“You were almost late, Arturia.”

She remained unmoving against his assault, and simply replied, “As you say… _almost_.”

The breath coming from those lips would have made her shiver, had she not been sternly controlling herself.

He released her then, taking a step back and allowing them both to observe each other.

He hadn’t changed. Still tall and lean, illegally handsome, elegantly dressed in a suit, blond hair spiky as usual, blood red eyes haughty and arrogant and seeming hell-bent on _devouring_ her face just with a simple stare–

She looked away.

It had been a slightly more difficult job this time, because the mass-murderer known as Caster had nearly managed to spread a deadly virus around. She shuddered when thinking about what could have happened.

However, she had taken care of him, and he would not be threatening anyone anymore.

She looked at Gilgamesh again. “On your end?”

He shrugged, seeming almost offended, and she noticed there was a wine glass on the table. Typical of him, she mentally snorted. “All cleared.”

She nodded, pleased. Another job well done, and in much less time than they had anticipated.

After all, it was hardly surprising for two people like them.

Arturia and Gilgamesh were two professional killers, but not just simple mercenaries – they were the best in their field.

It had been interesting for them, the way they had come in contact.

Both had become famous in the underground world because of their unmatched skills, and they had often been compared to each other by other people, for their deadliness was unprecedented. It would have probably ended in a fierce competition, but Arturia had no intention of letting things escalate to that point.

She was a killer – she killed. But she would not make the odds of the poor civilians worse than they were, because a rivalry between killers had often only a tremendous carnage as result… and she would not let such a thing happen.

Therefore, she had tracked the fellow killer down – quite easily, since stealth truly didn’t seem to be his forte, and she continually wondered how he could be so good at his job if he didn’t bother to hide himself more than necessary – and, upon meeting him, she had given her terms.

His aspect had surprised her, and hers had surprised him. But, for some reason, he had not seemed displeased with it, and had agreed quite easily to her proposition.

Instead of meaninglessly competing against each other, wasting time and their abilities in an absurd game of cat-and-mouse, they had decided to work _together_.

Splitting the job, splitting the money, and they would be completely fine.

They were the best of the best in their field; why waste their skills in trying to determine the best between the two of them – probably only ending up annihilating each other – when they could much more easily work together and therefore eliminate any competition? And also do every job much quicker than they could alone.

This time, the assignment had been to eliminate the serial killer of children in the city of Fuyuki. It had taken them a little while to find out that there were _two_ maniacs, so they had had each one to eliminate. Gilgamesh had had to kill the one that carried out the executions, a madman named Ryuunosuke, while she had taken out the self-proclaimed scientist who experimented on the cadavers.

And, even if it had been slightly more challenging than usual, they had succeeded.

Arturia looked around the room again, and as she had expected, not too far from Gilgamesh’s wine glass, there were two bags. She indicated them with a tilt of her head, her eyes questioning, and he nodded briefly.

It was the money for a job well executed, and there was one bag for each of them. She briefly opened the bag she intended to take, checking its contents, and, satisfied, closed it again.

Making considerations about money made her remember that she was glad that she was no longer working for Kiritsugu.

He had been her former employer, and had taught her some very good methods, even though her training had mainly been with his mentor, Natalia, and his assistant, Maiya. Kiritsugu himself had had very little to do with her and she with him, because they were simply too different to interact in any possible way.

To be fair, she had tried, but it had truly been no use. He had kept pushing her away, and she could honestly not fault him for that – she would have probably done the same, had she been in his place. Natalia and Maiya were good women, but too loyal to Kiritsugu to form any kind of bond with her. Only Kiritsugu’s sweet wife, Irisviel, had been someone she had liked to talk with sometimes, even though she wasn’t a killer but a civilian.

Therefore, once a nocturnal raid had cost Irisviel her life, Arturia had decided to leave.

Natalia had understood her decision and given her a few truly valuable pieces of advice on how to fend on her own; Maiya had accepted it impassively, and Kiritsugu… he had probably not cared. To him, she had always been a tool; the best one he had ever had at his disposal, true, but a tool nonetheless.

Those events had transpired after her alliance with Gilgamesh had already started. For more than two years now, she had continued to kill whenever there was a job to be done, and she no longer had to give the money she earned to Kiritsugu.

She was on her own; lonely at times, but it gave her much more freedom.

As she took up the bag, she suddenly heard Gilgamesh’s voice, “You can have them both.”

She turned around abruptly, wary, to eye him suspiciously. “What would Kirei say to that?”

Gilgamesh smirked, quite unconcerned.

“I’ve never heard of dead people saying anything.”

Her eyes narrowed at him, even more wary than before. Gilgamesh had been working for a shady man named Kirei for half-a-year, after Kirei had taken out his former employer, Tokiomi. Arturia had found it strange, but Gilgamesh had not seemed concerned with the change.

Before she could ask, he came close to her to give her the answer to the question she was silently asking.

“I noticed how much you enjoy your freedom, Arturia, and I simply decided that it’s something that appeals to me as well.”

He came even closer, as she turned around to stare at the bags in mild perplexity.

“So, you can have the other bag as well… on one condition.”

She stiffened. And the next instant, he did something unexpected.

Throughout their three years of acquaintance, he had never truly touched her, but now… now he grabbed her, turned her around… and the next instant his lips were on hers, and he was _kissing_ her thoroughly, without restrains, with arrogance and passion…

Coming back to her senses, she roughly pushed him away from her, making him almost lose his balance.

Breath ragged, she just stared at him, and the myriad of emotions she was feeling were going through her eyes as well. Confusion, anger, bewilderment, irritation, worry… wait, _worry_?

Shaking that feeling off, she narrowed her eyes at him, while he merely smirked at her – and he even had the gall to lick his lips sensually.

Wait. _Sensually?_

“The lips of one of the two best killers in the world… taste delicious.”

She did not give a reply. Even though she would probably never say so, for once, she thought she agreed with him. But that did not mean she would ignore what he had just done.

Her eyes turned so cold that he looked at her with cautiousness.

“Trying to _buy_ me like this will not work – and I do not accept such a behaviour from you, Gilgamesh. I thought you were better than this.” She gritted her teeth. “If you think that giving me your part of money allows you to kiss me, you are sorely mistaken.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Arturia. I still did not say what my condition is.”

He walked towards her, trapping her against the door, in the same position they had been in at the beginning of their meeting.

“You can have everything you want… money, equipment, I don’t care… as long as you stay with me.”

She was completely stunned by his words.

She had known that there was something akin to camaraderie that had started to form between them… but his crimson eyes clearly said that he did not want her to stay with him as just a simple companion. He truly wanted more from her… much, much more.

And she…

What did she want?

Huh. Had she actually ever asked herself such a question?

She closed her eyes… and she felt his lips hovering over her cheeks, her ears, her nose, her forehead… he was ghosting over her entire face, but without touching her, just waiting for her to speak.

Her voice was not as steady as usual when she finally found it again.

“The next job we have is in New York, isn’t it?”

She could imagine his mildly confused expression.

“With an important businessman who was associated with Kirei and who has agreed to meet only with you, correct?”

She felt his almost imperceptible nod only because their faces were so close.

“We will talk once that job is done as well, since he is the last link there is with Kirei.”

And she leaned closer, ignoring that smile of his that she could practically _sense_.

“I know you are strong,” she murmured seriously, their lips now just millimetres apart while she still kept her eyes closed, “but don’t get yourself killed… you arrogant, careless, _infuriating_ man.”

It was time to leave, or they would be discovered in that forsaken place.

She gently broke free from his hold to get her bag, and he turned around to do the same, in silence. But, before disappearing, she went back to him abruptly and, grabbing his tie, pulled him down to crash her mouth hotly against his.

By the time he was able to react, she was already out of his grasp, half-sitting, half-standing on the window, looking back at him with a very slight red tint on her cheeks.

And… could it be…– _yes_ , it was definitely a smile, albeit a small one. She was _smiling_ at him.

“Until next time,” she whispered.

And she was gone, leaving only the sweet taste of her lips behind… and the promise of much more, once they would meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Jolanikati for editing this fic :)))  
> Gilgamesh and Arturia are both quite OOC, but I believe that they might be like this in this kind of AU.  
> There is no sequel planned for this story :P Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
